A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a drill string for forming a wellbore. A drill string can include a bottom hole assembly with a drill bit, stabilizers, a downhole motor, or other components.
A drill string can be used to drill a directional (or deviated) wellbore that is not vertical in its entirety. Directional wellbores can enhance production of the wellbores. To obtain an angle of inclination to drill directional wells, downhole drilling motors can include adjustable housing assemblies. An adjustable housing assembly can allow the drill operator to change the inclination of a housing assembly without replacing the entire bent housing section. An amount of bend downhole of an adjustable housing assembly can be challenging to obtain.